


Oh Baby

by catnipxhawthorne



Series: Unexpected Soulmate [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Civil War, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: Steve and you are happy together when the Sokovian Accords bring your world crashing down around you. But at the end of every tunnel comes the light.Part of my Unexpected Soulmate Series
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Unexpected Soulmate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382350
Kudos: 40





	Oh Baby

You had been so wrong. In your mind Bucky would be found within weeks, months at most. But it had been two years and as per Steve’s request you had stopped all wedding planning. Your relationship was still going strong,even through the whole Ultron incident. Steve had felt so guilty over Pietro’s death that he had pulled back into his shell once more and it took you almost leaving for him to realise that he had to talk to you. When the compound was finished the two of you had debated moving there and in the end it was decided that you would spend your weekends there and your weekdays, when you were working, at your shared apartment. Steve had been gone on a mission for a couple of days when you got a call from Nat.  
“We’re on our way back. It was bad. Physically he’s fine but mentally… it’s bad. Almost as bad as after Ultron. You should come.”  
“I’m on my way.”  
You were waiting in the hangar when the quinjet landed. Wanda stormed past you, tears streaming down her face, a worried looking Sam following her. Steve was the last to leave the quinjet. His steps were heavy, his shoulders tense. His tired eyes met yours and a small smile wormed its way onto his tired face. It didn’t stay for long though and Steve looked like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders before he had even reached you. You silently took his hand and pulled him towards your little apartment in the compound. Inside, Steve collapsed on his knees, pulling you towards him and pressing his face into your stomach.   
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
You could feel that your shirt was getting soaked from his tears. His shoulders shook and his arms pulled you impossibly closer. You didn’t know what to do so you just carded your hands through his hair and held him. After a while his sobs started to die down and Steve pulled away a little.   
“Can we just go to bed please?” He asked, his voice rough from all the crying. You nodded and helped him up, pulling him along into the bedroom where you both quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. Once in bed you cuddled into Steve’s warm body and his arms wrapped around you tightly, as though he was afraid you would disappear if he didn’t hold on to you.   
“I love you.” his voice sounded strange.  
“I love you too.” You felt like he didn’t hear you at all. All day and all night you held him tightly, barely able to sleep because you were waiting for him to break down again. steve didn’t sleep either. The whole night he stared into space, holding on to you tightly. In the early hours of the morning you finally heard Steve’s breathing even out and allowed yourself to fall asleep too. It didn’t last long.  
Steve had a nightmare and by the sound of it he was dreaming of Bucky. He was tossing and turning, moaning and yelling. “No! Bucky! No!”  
“Steve” you said. You knew better than to try and touch him. He didn’t react. “Steve. Wake up. It’s just a dream. You’re safe. Steve, wake up!” You continued to talk and after a while you seemed to get through to him. He stopped thrashing and moaning and started to breathe evenly again.   
Steve still didn’t want to talk. It had been a couple of days since they had returned from their mission. Steve had been stuck in meetings all day when you got a text from him.  
»Peggy’s dead. Going to her funeral in London. Can you come?«  
»Yes«  
You packed an overnight bag for the both of you and grabbed Steve’s black suit and one of your black dresses to wear to the funeral.  
In London you were surprised to see Agent 13 at the funeral. She revealed herself to be Peggy’s niece and both you and Steve were surprised to hear that, especially considering she used to make eyes at him every chance she got.   
Outside Natasha was waiting. She tried to convince Steve to sign something called the Sokovia Accords, allegedly to protect the world, but your fiancé disagreed. A chime on your phone alerted you that there had been a terrorist attack at the UN meeting in Vienna. Bucky was wanted for it.   
Steve went after him, as you knew he would. You went to Berlin with Natasha to talk to Tony. The billionaire always had a soft spot for you. Reasoning with him didn’t work, he didn’t want to listen, he was so consumed by his guilt that any reasons not to sign didn’t even register in his head. They arrested Steve and Bucky and brought them to Berlin. Tony almost convinced Steve to sign the Accords when he slipped and told him they had placed Wanda under house arrest at the compound. This riled Steve up and proved him correct about not signing the Accords.   
When Bucky escapes you manage to get to the room where they keep Steve’s shield and you’re almost gone when you run into Nat.  
“That’s not what I taught you how to pick locks for. Don’t do this. The Accords are a good start. They’ll stop us from hurting people.”  
“But what about the times when they won’t let you help? You are the Avengers. Your powers are only safe in your own hands. Please let me go.”  
“You sound like Steve. Go. You have five minutes. I deactivated the cameras. But don’t think I changed my mind. I just don’t want my friend to get into trouble.”  
With one last smile at Nat you left and made your way to an abandoned factory. You were waiting for a little while when Steve pulled up in an old beetle. As soon as he got out of the car you jumped into his waiting arms. Bucky walked up to you and smiled slightly.   
“So you’re the woman who finally made this punk happy. It was about time. I’m Bucky. Nice to meet you, doll.”  
You smiled at the brunette and told him that you were glad you to have finally met him. Steve kissed your temple while you opened the trunk of the car you had arrived in.   
“I’ve got your shield and Sam’s wings. I brought the guns too, didn’t know which ones were Bucky’s though. I figured he could just take his pick.”  
Bucky stared at you in awe.   
“You’re wonderful, doll. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. Once this whole mess blows over we’re getting married. I promise you that.”

You watched your soulmate drive away in the beat up old beetle he had probably hotwired and tears were flowing down your face. You had a bad feeling about the whole thing.   
You wished you had been wrong, oh how much you wished your instincts had failed you. Everything went to shit and Tony came back to the compound bruised and bloody. When he saw you he started screaming that you were no better than him, both of you were protecting a murderer. He screamed at you that his parents wouldn’t get justice because of you and Steve. It took a moment but eventually you understood that the Winter Soldier must have been instructed to kill the Starks and that Tony must have found out about it. You heart broke for your friend and it killed you inside that you couldn’t help him.   
You felt it was better if you stayed at your apartment in the city, You knew you were being watched. Steve was a fugitive and you were is soulmate. If they weren’t watching you they weren’t doing their jobs correctly. After all they didn’t know you didn’t have any way of contacting him.   
What made matters worse was the suspicion that you were pregnant. This suspicion was the reason you were sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting for five minutes to be up. Your phone timer going off ripped you from your thoughts, You carefully flipped the pregnancy test over and looked at the display.  
»Pregnant. 8-10 weeks« it read. You sobbed into the empty bathroom. You were the happiest you’d ever been but at the same time you were upset that Steve wasn’t there to find out with you, probably wouldn’t be with you though your pregnancy at all. The timing couldn’t have been crappier.  
As a last resort you went out on a limb and called T’Challa. You got his contact details from Pepper, who updated you regularly on how Tony was doing. You knew that T’Challa had been in Siberia and you hoped that he might have an idea as to how you could contact Steve. He immediately suggested that you take a vacation in Wakanda and that he had already sent a jet to get you. You called in to the bookstore and told them you would once again fulfill your managing duties remotely, as you had done when Steve and you had lived in Washington. Jonathan would handle the day-to-day things. Barely a day after you had called T’Challa you stepped off the jet in Wakanda. You looked around, expecting him to be waiting but what you found instead was the best thing you’d seen in weeks.   
“Steve!”  
You sprinted towards your fiancé and jumped into his awaiting arm, peppering his whole face with kisses. Steve met your lips enthusiastically, slowly setting you on the ground again.  
“I’ve got something to tell you.”  
“Okay. Wanna go to our room?”  
“Sure.”  
You arrived at your suite and turned around to face him. “Now I know the timing isn’t great, with you being on the run and all, but I’m so happy about this and I think we can pull it off. We’ve gone through so much together…”  
“Doll, you’re rambling.”  
The twinkle in Steve’s eyes was back. You hadn’t seen that since he had found out about Bucky, always too guilty to let himself be utterly happy. You smiled.   
“I’m pregnant. In about seven months we’ll have a baby.”  
Steve was stunned into silence for a moment. Then a face-splitting grin spread across his face and he let out a loud whoop of joy. He knelt down in front of you and peppered kisses all over your still flat belly.  
“I love you so much doll. You make me happier than I have ever been and ever thought I could be. Let’s get married. Right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the 6th part of my Unexpected Soulmate series.  
> Kudos and Comments make my day. 
> 
> Love,  
> Sarah


End file.
